


Things Said From Across The Room

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Greenberg’s Name Is Zac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Danny knows what he wants, and what he wants is Zac.





	Things Said From Across The Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted "Things you said from across the room" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts

There are certain times Danny wishes he had some of the enhanced abilities that werewolves have. Not enough to ever consider being a werewolf, but the longing is still there.

Especially right now, with Zac standing on the other side of the room. Danny wishes he could just speak normally and know that Zac could hear him. It would make things a lot simpler.

He knows he could just text Zac. That’s the reasonable thing to do. But Danny’s a little too tipsy to care. That and his phone is somewhere upstairs in his room, and he doesn’t feel like going to get it. At least not without Zac.

Danny downs another shot, feeling the sting of the tequila in his throat. He slams the shot glass down, and rolls his shoulders. He can do this. He’s a twenty four year old man. He can easily talk to a guy.

_But it’s not just any guy,_ he thinks. _It’s Zac._

He doesn’t need his brains logic right now. Zac is his best friend, and he has something important to tell him.

“Zac!” He calls, trying to raise his voice to be heard over all the noise of the party. “Zac!”

Zac turns his head, his lips turning up into a smile when he sees Danny. It’s a smile that appears too often in his dreams.

“Yeah?”

Looking at Zac’s smiling face has Danny forgetting what he wanted to tell him. Zac raises an expectant eyebrow, and Danny realizes he has to say something. “Your ass looks great in those jeans! I want to bite it!”

It doesn’t occur to Danny that maybe that last part didn’t need to be said out loud. He can feel a few people turn to stare, but his eyes stay focused on Zac. He watches as Zac whispers something in Kira’s ear, before turning his attention to Danny.

Danny feels like he can’t breathe as he watches Zac cross the room. He winks as he walks right by Danny.

Danny turns his head, confused. At least until Zac stops at the stairs and turns his head to look at him.

“Well? Are you coming or what?”

Danny grins and follows after him. Zac closes the door to his room once they’re inside. He leans into Danny’s space, and places a hand on his hip. “Please tell me this is something you really want, and that it won’t ruin our friendship.”

“It is,” Danny says. He takes the opportunity to nose at Zac’s jaw. “It won’t. I’ll still want you in the morning, Zac. And all the mornings after.”

That must be all the reassurance that Zac needs. In the next moment he’s kissing him. Danny opens under him, groaning when Zac’s tongue brushes against his, almost teasingly. He tastes like the whiskey he likes to drink. Danny’s never been a fan of whiskey, but oh does he love the taste on Zac.

His hands move down Zac’s back to grab his ass, and Zac smiles. “Get these clothes off and you can do whatever you want.”

Danny doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
